


Visite à la maison

by LaMaisondeFeanor



Series: Lithion [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Formenos, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMaisondeFeanor/pseuds/LaMaisondeFeanor
Summary: Maglor retourne dans là où il a vécu avec sa famille.Principalement la description de la maison de Nerdanel.





	Visite à la maison

Eönwë tint sa promesse et quelques jours après les retrouvailles avec sa famille, Fëanáro et ses fils retournèrent dans leur maison de Formenos pour la vider. Mahtan, le père de Nerdanel, horrifié par ce que sa fille avait fait, et Eönwë les accompagnèrent. Il s’avéra que la plus grande partie des biens n’appartenait pas à l’elleth, et les affaires de Nerdanel furent placées à part, pour qu’elle les récupère.  
Ils commencèrent par le jardin, qui était grand et très beau, grâce aux soins de Makalaurë. Il n’y avait guère que les bancs de métal, en dehors des plantes, excepté un placard contenant des outils de jardinage.  
Les quatre chevaux des écuries furent récupérés, ainsi que le carrosse et toutes les pièces d’équipement, la nourriture pour les chevaux, enfin tout ce qui avait trait aux chevaux. Les granges ne contenaient pas grand-chose, seulement des récoltes. Le chenil était vide, ainsi que les étables et la ferme.  
La cuisine fut fouillée elle aussi. Elle était très grande, avec une énorme cheminée, et contenait des tables et des placards remplis de nourriture, de boissons, de vaisselle, de produits pour le nettoyage et d’ustensiles de cuisine.  
Le cellier contenait de la nourriture et des boissons, ainsi que les meubles nécessaires pour les contenir.  
Les logements destinés aux serviteurs étaient vides, de même que les couloirs, les remises, les deux grandes cours, les ateliers sauf celui de sculpture où se trouvaient seulement des statues et des outils appartenant à l’elleth, la forge où Nerdanel semblait ne pas être retournée, l’armurerie, la salle d’entraînement, la salle de garde. La blanchisserie contenait de grands paniers de linge et de quoi les laver.  
Ils montèrent ensuite au premier étage. La salle de bal était gigantesque, ornée d’or et d’argent, avec d’élégantes tables recouvertes de nappes de soie et dentelle. Le sol était recouvert de tapis écarlates et or brodés de l’emblème de la Maison de Fëanáro, et au lieu de fenêtres on avait des balcons de marbre. Les couloirs étaient recouverts de tapis colorés. Quant à la chapelle, faite de marbre blanc, elle contenait encore les bancs de bois doré où s’installaient les elfes lors des cultes à Eru. Le salon était rempli de tapisseries, de tapis, de divans, de fauteuils, de rideaux et de coussins. Les salles de jeux contenaient les jeux en question et des fauteuils.  
Le bureau de Fëanáro aurait dû être vide, mais il s’y trouvait un grand coffre en ébène qui contenait tous les cadeaux envoyés à Makalaurë depuis le départ de sa famille, soit de nombreux vêtements, bijoux, peluches, livres et diverses autres choses. La salle de classe était vide.  
Au deuxième étage, ils inspectèrent d’abord les six chambres d’enfants. Toutes étaient vides, depuis le départ de Fëanáro, sauf une : celle de Makalaurë. La pièce avait les murs recouverts de tentures bleues et mauves, le sol de tapis colorés. Elle était meublée d’un grand lit d’ébène à baldaquin aux couvertures blanches et or, d’un bureau de bois blanc incrusté d’or et d’argent, d’un fauteuil tendu de velours mauve, d’une armoire et d’une bibliothèque, également en ébène. L’armoire était remplie de vêtements dont la plus grande partie allait encore à Makalaurë, et de linge. La bibliothèque contenait de nombreux livres, des écrits du jeune elfe, et divers petits objets décoratifs. Dans un coin, invisibles au premier abord, se trouvaient deux coffres en bois doré, l’un contenant des jouets et des peluches, l’autre des instruments de musique, excepté la harpe de Makalaurë, posée à côté. Des rideaux de soie bleue étaient accrochés à la fenêtre.  
La chambre de Nerdanel, autrefois partagée avec son époux, était meublée d’un bureau de bois clair, d’un grand lit et d’une armoire. La plupart des objets qui s’y trouvaient appartenaient à l’elleth, mais Fëanáro retrouva avec stupeur certaines de ses possessions qu’il avait crues perdues.  
Les couloirs à cette étage-là également étaient recouverts de tapis colorés, mais la bibliothèque était entièrement vide depuis le départ du maître de maison. La salle de bains, construite en marbre blanc, contenait une baignoire, des lavabos, et des armoires contenant du linge et des produits tels que savons, maquillage, baumes…  
Enfin, au troisième étage, le grenier et les différents réduits étaient tous vides, sauf celui où Makalaurë et ses frères avaient dormi, et là ne se trouvaient que quelques couvertures, un coffre contenant leurs vêtements et de quoi se laver, les berceaux des jumeaux et la deuxième chaussure. La pièce était minuscule et sale.  
La maison fut entièrement vidée, excepté les possessions de Nerdanel, et ce qui appartenait à la Maison de Fëanáro chargé dans des charrettes pour être amené dans leurs autres maisons. Celle-ci serait laissée à Nerdanel avec ses affaires personnelles.  
Tous rentrèrent au palais. Makalaurë, Ambarto et Ambarussa furent cajolés et consolés sur le chemin du retour.


End file.
